


Autumn

by Marguaery



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Character Death, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Demons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Morning After, October Prompt Challenge, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sad, Sad Ending, Study Group, Studying, Sweaters, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguaery/pseuds/Marguaery
Summary: A collection of drabbles for a writing challenge!Relationships and tags will be added according to the new chapters.





	1. Leaves (Todoroki Shouto)

_Colorful._

Fall was your favourite season. You loved to sit by the window and witness how the orange and brownish leaves would disconnect from the tree’s branches and slowly dive to the ground. Unlike other people, you didn’t think about how annoying would be to clean them later. It wasn’t raining yet, but you could see heavy clouds gathering.

It’s so quiet when he isn’t here. The day takes so long to go by.

You tried drinking a cup of milk, your favorite drink. It was sweet and you identified a bit of honey in it, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy you. There was nothing that could replace the feeling of contentment you had when he was with you.

Nothing like the feeling you had when he sited in the bed, so close to your body. You always tried to discover if he was using his quirk to make you feel warmer or if the slight proximity was enough to make you flustered.

You wish he was here.

You don’t have much time, but you know it’s selfish to ask him to stay by your side.

You close your eyes and pray for another season with him.

 

_“Shouto, don’t you have homework?”_

_“I can do it later.”_ He sits by your bed. _“What do you want to do today?”_

_“I want to hear about your day! Did something interesting happened in UA today? Was Bakugou bothering you again? And Midoriya? Is he able to control his quirk now? Tell me everything, please!”_

_“Don’t you get tired of hearing about my day?”_

_“Never. I love hearing your voice, Shouto!”_

_If you could only… Hear it one more time._

 

_“You have a leaf on your hair.”_

_“What? Really?”_ You touch your hair, but he already has it in his hands. You give him a warm smile. _“Thank you! You live next door, right? I just moved in, and it’s the first time seeing so much beautiful trees like this! So I was kind of collecting the different leaves I find around. Want to help me?”_

His heterochromatic eyes stared at you for a few seconds. You two were really young, but he already had an inexpressive face.

_“I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for this. I have to train my quirk with my father.”_

_“Okay then! Maybe other time?”_ You try to hide your disappointment with a smile. _“What’s your name?”_

_“Todoroki Shouto.”_

_“See you later, Todoroki-san!”_

_“Wait!”_ It was too late; you were too far away for him to reach you. _“You forgot to tell me your name.”_

_“I’m sure she would be glad.”_ He remembered how your mother touched his shoulder, tears all over her young and beautiful face, so similar to yours. _“It was her favourite season.”_

He looked at the grave stone with your name in it, still trying to wake up from this dream. Orange and brownish leaves covered the ground, and a few feet under, your body in a casket. Heavy clouds were gathering and Shouto remembered how you told him to smile once you were dead, or you would haunt him at night.

_“All will be alright in time, Shouto. Once the fall and winter ends, the leaves will all grow again, right?”_

You coughed.

_“Even though, can I make a selfish request, just this once?”_

You looked outside, and he saw how your lips contorted to create a neutral expression. A little tear escaped from your eye and all he wanted to do at that minute was to embrace you and tell that everything would be okay. He couldn’t, because that would be a lie.

_“Even when I’m gone, can you keep loving the autumn? After all, it is the season when we met each other.”_

_And it was the season you lost each other._

He turned his back to your grave. He stopped for a second, and called your name as if you could hear him and come running to his direction, as you used to do. He spared one last look to the trees, completely bare, indicating the beginning of the winter and observed for a long time the orange carpet of leaves on the ground. He smiled.

_Colorful._

_Like you._


	2. Sweater (Bakugou Katsuki)

_“You’re pretty cute for a monster, Katsuki.”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“I was talking with the girls yesterday and they said I was probably crazy for dating someone like you.”_

You didn’t stare at him, too occupied with the pen in your hands. It was a comfortable winter night, the both of you locked up in his room, studying for the exams. Kirishima and Kaminari had left an hour ago, complying that it was impossible to keep up after so many hours reviewing.

As soon as they were gone you and Katsuki entered a relaxed silence, only interrupted by a question or another. But now you were getting hungry, tired and couldn’t focus anymore on the words in front of you, so you decided to do what you were best at: annoy your boyfriend.

_“They said you’re as angry as a monster. That it was a surprise that you hadn’t tried to kill me yet.”_

_“Fuck them. I wish I could kill you, but you’re too annoying to die. They probably don’t want you on the other world.”_

_“I really like you too, Katsuki.”_

You laughed and stopped writing to observe the blond haired boy. Unlike usual, he had a calm expression, which made him much prettier than normally. You smiled discretely and peeked his lips for a few seconds, but you were too shy to ask for a kiss. You sighed and heard a low grunt.

_“We should eat something. But I don’t want to waste time cooking. Let’s go grab a snack at the vending machine.”_

_“Why don’t you go alone? I need to finish this.”_

_“Because we’ve been studying for hours, we need a break!”_

You got up and walked to him, putting your arms around his waist and supporting your head on his broad shoulder. Katsuki tensed immediately and for a second you thought he would try to get away from you. Instead he placed his pen on the table and breathed deeply.

_“Let’s go.”_

_“I can’t believe we are out in the cold just to grab you a fucking cookie.”_

Bakugou complained while you tried to warm up your hands. You two went to the dorm’s vending machine, but it didn’t have your favourite cookie, so you walked to the class building instead. You were now happy with a few cookies in your pocket, but Katsuki was angry for wasting so much time crossing the campus in a cold weather.

At least he had his sweater, while you only had a thin blouse. You rubbed your hands on your arms, trying to create friction and heat, but it was useless. The cold wind was merciless against your skin.

_“At least you have something to protect you from the wind.”_

_“It’s your fault for refusing to grab your coat! And for making us go out at this hour for a fucking cookie! I’m the one who’s supposed to be complaining, asshole!”_

You turned your head to the other side and pouted. He was right, but that only made you think about what the others girls always said. Katsuki wasn’t the kind of guy to make sure his partner was comfortable before he was. That’s who he is, and you had accepted him like he was. Anyway, you only had to endure a little bit more. You could do it.

You felt something hitting your face. Surprised, you grabbed before it falling to the ground and realized it was Katsuki’s sweater. He had his face turned to the other side and you realized he only wore a black tank top. You stared dumbfounded at him.

_“Just wear it and shut up.”_

You blushed and gladly put it, eager for the warmth it brought. It had his smell on it, and you told yourself that you would soon steal it from him. You stopped walking and grabbed his shirt.

_“What the fuck do you want now?”_

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek before grabbing his waist and hiding your face on his chest. You wanted him to feel as comfortable and happy as you were feeling right now. Katsuki wasn’t the kindest person. He never told you cheesy things. He never tried to make you like him. But somehow, every time you needed he was there to save you.

_“You’re not a monster. You’re my number one hero, Katsuki.”_

 

**Extended ending:**

_“You know that I’m freezing, right?”_

_“Isn’t my body enough to warm you up?”_

_“I’d rather be walking back to the dorm than have you pinching me in the cold.”_

_“But I don’t want to stop hugging you, Katsuki!”_

_“Shut up and let me go!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does anyone have a favourite character?  
> I could try writing something for them! Feel free to make requests!
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Warm Drink (Kageyama Tobio)

Kageyama Tobio was a simple man.

At least that’s what you thought.

He liked volleyball. He was really bad at school subjects. He was usually fighting Hinata. He liked drinking milk during school breaks. He was a little awkward around girls.

So you didn’t exactly expect him to glare at you so intensely when you offered him a cup of warm milk.

You knew Hinata from middle school, so you weren’t surprised when he came running to you, begging for help to study for the exams. What you didn’t assume was that he would bring a friend, Kageyama Tobio, who also needed a lot of help studying.

It was a little strange in the beginning, because you and Hinata did most of the talk and even when you explained the subject to Kageyama he was really quiet. You never knew if he was following your line of logic. Although, you quickly got used to the boys’ presence around your desk during school breaks.

But you couldn’t deny that, for some reason, you were attracted to him. Maybe it was because he was so mysterious, maybe it was because of his looks or maybe because when you went to watch the Karasuno’s volleyball team practice, you felt a completely different aura coming from him. _Confidence._

_Maybe it was because the way he said ‘thank you’ with a serious face, but with really kind eyes._

_“Are you sure we won’t disturb you going to your house on a Sunday?”_ Hinata asked and you smiled kindly.

_“Don’t worry. I know how important this test is for you two, so we’ll do our best together!”_

It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. Hinata would probably get to your house in a few minutes, but the feeling of being alone with Kageyama made your hands shake and a blush emerge on your face.

And even worse, he was intensely glaring at you after you offered him a cup of warm milk. His face was scary and for a second you thought maybe it was a good idea to hide in the kitchen until your middle school friend showed up, but Kageyama’s voice interrupted you escaping thoughts.

_“Why?”_

_“You d-don’t like warm milk?”_

_“It’s not that. Why are you so nice with us? Even Tsukishima gave up after a few times trying to teach us. But you don’t seem to be mind our stupidity.”_

_“You’re not stupid! You and Hinata are really brilliant, just in a different field than normal students.”_ You smiled. _“And you always put a lot of effort in volleyball, so I feel like you really deserve to go to this training camp. And being able to help someone reach their objectives is something that makes me really happy!”_

He stood in silence and you decided that this was your cue to leave. You entered the kitchen and started warming up water, so you could make a tea later. You though about grabbing some milk too, but you remembered how Kageyama was always drinking the same brand at school and looked at your fridge for it. You had bought it the day before, especially for him. But now you were too ashamed to offer him. What if he thought you were creep? Or even worse, a stalker?

_“Do you need help?”_

You body froze when you heard him entering the kitchen and he looked directly at your hand. There was no escaping now. You pushed the box of milk against his chest and almost stumbled with the words.

_“I know you like this, so I bought it. It’s nothing big, but I thought maybe it could be an incentive for you to study. Please, don’t think I’m a weirdo!”_

Silence. This was probably your last time talking to the boy. He would leave and never talk to you again.

_“Thank you. It’s the first time someone gives me something.”_

You looked up and saw that innocent blue eyes. The same he used to give after your study sessions, but this time his lips were slightly upwards, giving a hint of a smile. You felt your face becoming even warmer and took a step back, creating space between the two of you. You smiled too.

 

You were a simple girl.

And Kageyama Tobio’s timid smile was enough to make your heart skip a beat.


	4. Spider (Hinata Shoyo)

You blinked a few time to get used to the darkness, and groped around while trying to remember what you were doing before falling asleep. Soon you realized that there were some rays of light and low voice coming from somewhere ahead, the television.

You remembered that you and Shoyo were cuddling and watching television in the beginning of the night and had probably fell asleep in the middle of the movie, considering how tired the both of you were. You looked at your side and couldn’t help but smile seeing him smiling so peacefully; completely different from the happy and energetic boy that was always jumping around.

It almost broke your heart to have to wake him, but you definitely wouldn’t have a good night rest if you stayed on the couch. You delicately touched his shoulder and called for his name. After a few minutes you felt his arms surrounding and squeezing your waist.

_“Don’t go…”_

_“We have to go to bed, Shoyo. Come on, we have a long day tomorrow.”_

_“I don’t want to wake up.”_

You laughed and touched his cheek, what made him open his eyes and smile at you. It was impressive how overwhelmed you felt with such a simple gest from him, your heart clenched tight in your chest and you squirmed to kiss his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his forehead again and again.

 _“That’s cheating!”_ he complained, holding your body in his arms and laughing. _“Okay, one more and we’ll go to bed.”_

You kissed his left cheek.

 _“No, that’s not what I want.”_ He closed the distance between the two of you and you felt his breath on your ear. His hands hang dangerously close to the hem of your shirt and you felt your bosy tensing up in response to his touch. You chucked and looked at your demanding boyfriend, ready to give him what he wanted, but the only thing that left your throat was a scream.

_“What? What did I do wrong?”_

_“A SPIDER, THERE’S A SPIDER ON THE COUCH, SHOYO!”_

_“WHAT? NO! DAMN! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”_

_“I DON’T KNOW, KILL IT!”_

_“CALM DOWN, I WILL PUT IT OUTSIDE”_

_“SHOYO, PLEASE, DO IT FAST!”_ you were on the other side of the room, using your boyfriend as a shield, small tears were already forming on the corner of your eyes.

_“Wait, I think… It disappeared.”_

_“Shoyo, don’t leave me alone with it.”_

You hugged his back from behind and hid your face on his broad back. He turned around and hugged you, squeezing you against his shoulders and running his hands calming through your hair.

 _“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’m here, right?”_ He kissed the top of your head. _“Come on, forget about it. Let’s go to bed.”_

_“What If it follows us?”_

_“Guwah, you’re so cute!”_ He laughed and pressed you even harder, what made you feel more secure, surrounded by his warm body. _“I doubt she’ll bother us upstairs. I’ll protect you, okay? Always.”_

 _“Thank you, Shoyo.”_ You breathed with relief while following him upstairs. _“I still own you a kiss, right?”_

 _“Yes, and I’m definitely charging you!”_ He laughed and smiled, offering for you grab his hands, even if you were inside your house.

You grabbed his hands.

_“I love you, Shoyo. And always will.”_


	5. Time (Tsukishima Kei)

It took 243 days for Tsukishima Kei to fall in love with you.

Staring at him laying on your bed, eyes closed and breathing slowly and quietly felt like a dream. A few minutes ago, you were mesmerized by how long his eyelashes were, but now, instead of sleeping you decided to use the hours of dawn to observe his beautiful face underneath the moonlight.

His glasses stood on the nightstand. The bedroom door was closed. The television was off. There was a soft breeze shaking the beige curtains of the window above the bed and Kei’s chest was moving calmly. You could hear a cricket outside enjoying the darkness.

Tsukishima was the one who taught you to enjoy the silence. You used to be uncomfortable whenever you were with someone and the conversation stopped flowing, but that day when the two of you met, Tsukishima stared at you and said you should appreciate the night wind and drink in silence with him.

At first you were sure he had considered you a bother, but when you stole a side glance and realized he had his eyes closed and a hint of a smile you understood that he was only the quiet type.

That night you two shared a beer while seated on the stair’s steps of a college party.

The second time you two met, it was quite a typical encounter. Your best friend was really interested in a guy that was part of the volleyball team and dragged you along to one of their practices.

You two stood on the bleachers and she screamed and cheered for the team’s ace, and as soon as they had break, he went running to talk to her while you awkwardly pretended to look around alone.

Tsukishima didn’t come to talk to you and save you from your discomfort. Instead, he stared for a few seconds and gave you only an educated nod, soon afterwards leaving the gym to get water.

But when the training was over and your friend left you to go home alone because she had a date with the ace, Tsukishima asked you if you wanted him to walk you home since it was late. You accepted, hoping you could get to know him a little better. 

That night you realized he was actually really intelligent and loved volleyball.

From that day forward, you got used to watch the volleyball club with your friend every Wednesday. She used to go out with her date and you would walk home with Tsukishima and sometimes with his friend, Yamaguchi.

It took you 107 days to fall in love with Tsukishima Kei.

But it took you much less time for you to start appreciate a lot of things that he enjoyed. The silence, volleyball matches, strawberry shortcakes and, unexpectedly, dinosaurs (due to a really enjoyable day at a museum with him).

It took you 181 days from the day you two met for you to tell him about your feelings.

It took only a few minutes for him to break your heart.

 

You stopped watching the volleyball practice, avoided him and anyone that was minimally related to him. You childishly refused to eat strawberries and always had your earphones playing some music because you couldn’t stand the silence. You told yourself dinosaurs were the stupidest things for someone his age to like.

You cried for losing a friend. You cried for being unable to get over him.

 Your friend told you time would heal your emotional wounds and you waited.

 

Tsukishima Kei came to you on a rainy afternoon, when he bowed to you and said he missed you. When he said that he couldn’t tell exactly how he was feeling, but that your presence was something he didn’t want to give up.

And now here you were, head resting on a pillow, watching him sleep after he finally gathered courage to tell you the three words you’ve waiting for so long. You smiled as a child who had just received a Christmas gift she always wanted.

Tsukishima opened his eyes and his hazy voice reverberated through the quiet room.

“Don’t you think it’s creepy to watch me sleep?”

“Do you want me to leave?” you asked.

“What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“You can stay, just this time.” he moved around and closed his eyes.

“You’re so mean, Kei.” you whispered and pouted, but you knew this wouldn’t be your last time spending the night at his place. You kissed his cheek and closed your eyes, getting ready to fall asleep this time. “I love you.”

“I know.”

You hoped you two could have more 243 days and much longer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I obviously failed the october writing challenge. But I came back with a new objective: complete these 31 drabbles with different themes. Hope you forgive my failure and keep reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to make character requests!
> 
> Just want to remind you that I'm not a native english-speaker, so you probably have encountered a few mistakes and weird sentences, I apologize for that!


	6. Lost Key (Nishinoya Yuu)

You finally reached your apartment’s floor with a sigh of fatigue. After a tiresome and awful day at university in which you had to present two seminaries and take a test of the subject you hated most in the semester, all you could think of was laying in your bed and cry to sleep. You just had to cross the hallway, open your door and you would be free to finally rest and be yourself.

That’s what you expected at least.

Destiny had other plans.

A man was crouching down near the door next to yours, apparently trying to see through the lock. His bag and its contents were scattered through the floor and you could hear a few curses in a low voice.

 _Maybe I can go to the supermarket._ you told yourself, starting to turn on your heels and doing your best to not be seen. _I don’t have any food anyway._

“Hey!” you heard a lively voice calling out for you.

_Damn, too late._

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to pick a lock, would you?”

In seconds your cell phone was in your hands, finger almost touching the shortcut to call the police. The black-haired boy swallowed dry and ran to get close to you, obviously scaring you and making you fall on your butt.

“Wait please! I’m your neighbor, Nishinoya Yuu!” he exclaimed shaking his hands vigorously. “I am not trying to break in, I just lost my keys!”

You eyed the guy suspiciously, wondering if you had seemed him around before. You weren’t a very sociable person, so you had never met most of your neighbors and that never bothered you. Considering how his items were on the floor, a few clothes and notebooks, you decided you could probably trust him.

Besides, a thief would at least know how to pick a lock.

“Sorry I scared you.” he scratched his hair and gave a shy smile, but realizing you were still in the floor he offered his hand to you. “I really didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay. I am just a little stressed, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.” you answered while accepting his help to get up.

“So, you are my mysterious neighbor?” he had a big smile, and his eyes staring shamelessly at your body made you uncomfortable. “You are really beautiful, but I’ve never seen you around.”

“Thank you. I usually leave really early and get home late.” you stared at your feet, not knowing how to keep the conversation flowing, and trying to pretend you weren’t embarrassed with his compliment. “Are you locked out?”

“Yeah. Can’t believe I lost that damn key.” he sighed in anger. “And this time I used a huge keychain not to lose it and it was useless! What’s worst, it’s too late to reach a locksmith. I’m doomed.”

“Have you tried talking to the apartment manager? Maybe he has a spare key.” you suggested, feeling bad for him.

“I did, he’s traveling.” He folded his arms. “At least I have a friend who lives nearby and he will give me shelter tonight. But he only gets home in an hour.”

“Ah, that’s bad.” you looked at your keys for a few seconds.

_No, that’s a bad idea. Inviting strangers to your house usually leads to unsolved crimes._

“Do you want to wait inside?” you invited him cursing yourself. You just wanted a quiet and lonely night, but you were inviting this weird neighbor to your apartment. “You will freeze to death if you stay outside too long.”

“Really?” you could swear his eyes began to shine as soon as he heard your voice, but he tried to recompose himself with an awkward cough. “I mean, I really don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s okay.” you whispered opening your door and allowing him to get inside. “These things happen, and I can make some tea.”

“I would appreciate this a lot!” he smiled and gathered his things, following you. “Once I have my keys back, I promise I’ll buy you some Gari-Gari Kun as a thank you!”

“Gari-Gari Kun?”

“You never tried it? It’s my favourite food! Although I guess we should wait for the summer because it’s a popsicle.”

You wondered for a few seconds the fact that he believed you two would still be in contact until the summer. The thought made you a bit happy and nervous, since you had a difficult time making new friends.

But the man was really friendly and you spent that hour talking quite comfortably with him, as if you were old friends. He told you about his university, his favourite foods, his volleyball team and his position as a libero, his old high school in Miyagi and his old friends that included a genius setter, a coward ace and a terrifying captain; among others.

When he left you wondered how weird it was that your tiredness had diminished after spending time with him. And you wished the winter was over soon, just so you could spend time together again and tell him things about yourself.

You smiled, cheeks lightly stained.

Nishinoya Yuu made you warm inside, even on the coldest night of that winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> Just want to remind you that I'm not a native english-speaker, so you probably have encountered a few mistakes and weird sentences, I apologize for that!


	7. AU! Feathers (Sugawara Koushi)

Once upon a time the world was inhabited by angels, demons and humans. The angels were pure hearted beings with huge white wings. They were responsible for helping with the crops, blessing couples and their children and teaching humans how to spread kindness.

But since the beginning of times, to perfectly balance the world, the demons also existed. The demons were evil beings with horns and injured black wings, which made flying impossible. They were responsible for alluring and seducing humans, destroying, creating hate and bringing evil to the surface.

For millenniums the universe existed in equilibrium.

Until the day you, a demon, met a being who called himself Lucifer.

He promised that if you were able to kill an angel, something no demon had ever done, you’d be clamored as a queen. You were a being born of bad intentions, hate and sadness; and didn’t even waver before accepting the challenge.

You went to a human village and used all your energy to convince each and everyone that the angels were actually the reason the crops were dying. You manipulated, created intrigues and hate until every single villager was on your side.

After years of hard work and planning, you used your powers to find an angel and get it killed.

His name was Sugawara Koushi.

As soon as the goddess, Justice - responsible for the balance of the world - discovered about it, she punished you by ripping your wings apart and turning you into a human, someone unable to see or talk with demons and angels. And for the rest of eternity you would walk among the world, looking for a way to redeem yourself for your mistakes.

In the first centuries that you spent among humans, in all your hatred for being humiliated, you created the seven deadly sins: pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and sloth. Justice, unsatisfied with how you had once again unbalanced the world’s equilibrium, decided to bring Sugawara Koushi back to life.

The human had no memories of you, but among the years he spent being born and reborn, he always found ways to equalize the sins you created with goodness, creating the seven virtues: prudence, temperance, courage, faith, hope, charity and justice.

Infuriated with Justice’s intervention, you inclined humans to fight one another in huge proportions – wars, as they called it - causing not only death but also natural disasters.

Tired of dealing with you, Justice used her last resource to stop you and did the worst thing that could happen to a demon, something even nastier than stealing your wings.

Justice made you fall in love with someone who used to be an angel.

Not only an angel, but the angel you had killed.

At the beginning you kept yourself away. You didn’t know about that sensation or what kind of sickness you had to make you feel so weird about someone, about a human. You tried to keep distance, but somehow as soon as you realized he was close to you once again.

You cursed and ran, but nothing was effective. One afternoon, you tried to discount your frustrations by killing other beings. You killed until you were hidden in an alley, completely covered in blood, like a beast. You laughed and cried in agony and confusing.

And Sugawara Koushi came to you.

He wasn’t scared like the others. He didn’t try to run.

You hated him for it. You felt lighter because it was the first time you weren’t alone.

“It took me many centuries trying to find what I was looking for.” he whispered “But all my memories came back as soon as I saw you.”

“My hands are stained red with the blood of innocents.” you growled “I killed you and as many other beings that I could, and I never felt bad about it. But now, I don’t know anymore.”

“They say only love can dismiss the darkness. Justice gave you a last chance.” he crouched and held out his hands towards you. His white hair flew with the wind, and even if he was dressed in jeans and T-shirt, for a second you were sure he was the most stunning creature in the universe.

And for a fleeting moment you saw the wings arced high on his back. They were made of long and soft feathers like the fur of a white owl, as white as the coloured clouds on the cleanest and hottest summer day, a pure glow emitting from them.

“I forgive you. Here,” he ripped one of his feathers apart and held it carefully “let’s make a promise.”

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore. It hurts being in love and longing for despair and hate at the same time. I’d rather be dead.” you growled, still disordered with everything that your heart craved for, feelings so adverse. You were tired after so much time.

“No more angel or demons” Sugawara said getting on his knees and grabbing your fingers. “No more past. Let’s make only one promise: to be together in the next life.”

Tears ran down your face and you touched the feather.

Warmth engulfed you.

 

“Koushi, do you want another cup of coffee?” you offered, watching the man work on his computer despise the hour.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be awake. You have to get up early tomorrow.” he said taking his glasses off his face for a few minutes and rubbing his eyes from sleep. You walked to him holding a warm cup.

“Just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’ll lay down now.”

“Thank you.” he kissed your lips briefly and wished you goodnight, but called your name again. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

For a second you remembered the nightmare that had woken you a few minutes before, the hollow feeling of hate and emptiness. The flashes of disturbing images among white feathers, horns, blood and tears.

“I love you.”

You felt your cheeks flushing. His words felt like silk, soft and tender, making you forget all the bad feelings you had ever experienced. Making your nightmare disappear in a distant part of your brain, to never be remembered. You smiled timidly at him.

 “I love you too, Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> Just want to remind you that I'm not a native english-speaker, so you probably have encountered a few mistakes and weird sentences, I apologize for that!
> 
> @mashed potatos, I'm working on your request! ;)


	8. Fire (Todoroki Shouto)

Sunday was your favourite day.

Your friends believed it was because you didn’t have to go to school. Or because it was the day your parents left you alone at home because they had to work on another city. Or because you could spend your time relaxing and laying in bed all day.

The truth was you liked Sundays because it was the day you could see your neighbour, your U.A student neighbour, using his individuality. You were born with a slightly useless individuality, you could manipulate water, but only a liter or less, and couldn’t produce it; you had to acquire it from somewhere.

Therefore, the day you saw a young boy – from your bedroom window - able to create ice rinks you almost freaked out thinking how cool and powerful he was. The months went by, and without you noticing, you created a routine each Sunday. Wake up, eat breakfast and sit next to your window to watch your neighbour using his individuality.

Sometimes you were ashamed of it. You could be considered a stalker.

But you never had bad intentions while doing this. Your parents are normal company workers, with normal individualities. You never met anyone that could do such amazing things as him, besides those television heroes. You admired your neighbour for his ability, but also for his dedication every single Sunday, training for hours straight.

You really wanted to talk to him. But he would always be that distant and unapproachable figure, the kind you just stand and stare and imagine that maybe someday you might stumble at each other.

You never imagined that your meeting would be much messier.

 

Your parents believed it would be a really good idea to light some fireworks to enjoy the summer. Therefore, they decided to buy a few and light them up. In your garden. Your 3 m² garden. Of course, it didn’t work out.

When the three of you realized, there was a tiny fire on the grass. Your father laughed and stepped on it, trying to extinguish it. But somehow, your mom’s plants were beginning to catch fire.

And your mom screamed, telling you to go to the kitchen and grab water to pour it out.  You ran as fast as you could, used your individuality to take the water, but were so nervous you ended up dropping it three times before arriving to the garden.

The water fell to the floor once more when you realized the pieces of ice scattered around the garden, your neighbour standing next to your relieved parents.

“I beg your pardon for invading you house like that, but I saw the fire from my window and thought it could be dangerous.” he bowed his head slightly, being extremely polite.

“Oh, please, you don’t have to apologize!” your mother exclaimed. “We are really thankful that you came to help us. We asked your daughter to fetch us some water, but if it depended on her, the whole house would have burned down.”

“Mom!” you protested, feeling your cheeks burning. The boy nodded towards you, offering a polite greeting which you answered clumsily. “Thank you for helping us, eh...”

“Todoroki Shouto. Well, I should go now, I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh, you are definitely not a disturbance, Todoroki-kun. Please, stay a little longer and accept our thanks. My wife will cook us some cold soba for dinner, please, have supper with us.” your father made the invitation.

You were sure he swallowed hard and his breathing changed.

“Cold soba?”

“Yes, you don’t like it?” your mother asked. “I can cook something else then…”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just I really shouldn’t… But…” he seemed in a morale dilemma, changing looks between his house and your mother. “If I’m really not disturbing, I think I can stay a little longer…”

“Marvelous!” you mother happily exclaimed, already grabbing your father and heading towards the kitchen. “You two are the same age right, so you must have a lot to talk! Oh, and you can use the sparklers, after all, it’s still summer, right? And Todoroki-kun can put out the fire out if something happens! That’s wonderful! I’ll tell you when the dinner is ready kids.”

You heard a _slam_ from the door closing and felt tense. Your mother was a little trickster that always knew how to put people in trouble. You thought she didn’t know about your _awe_ for your neighbour, but she is your mother and she always knows everything about you.

“Uhm… Sorry about that.” you said and told him your name. For a few seconds it was silent and you almost freaked out, a thousand of subjects running in your mind, but none of them interesting enough. You looked at him, and his stoic face only made you more nervous.

“How does that work?” he interrupted the silence.

“Uhm? What?”

“The sparklers.”

“Oh, you never did that?” you smiled and got the box, giving one for the boy. “You just have to get a match and light them up.”

Burning silver exploded from the stick and Todoroki spent a good time intrigued by the object in his hands. You laughed softly at his reaction and showed him a few tricks, swinging your hands and trying to create a few letters in the air. The fiery sparks whipped around you, busting through the night, brilliant inks of light.

Under the fiery silver blooms, you stopped for a second and stared at Todoroki.

“I saw you training your individuality once. You are really amazing, Todoroki-kun.” you crouched, eyes focused on the brightness coming out of your stick. A red tone spread across your cheeks and you prayed he couldn’t see it.

“I am not that good. If I want to be a hero, I need to practice even harder.” he crouched next to you, and for a second you swore no one else existed besides the two of you, happily playing around with sparklers. As if he wouldn’t be an amazing hero in the future, while all you could ever be was a mediocre human.

The silver sparks started to fade. You laid your head on your knees and wiggled the stick one last time before watching the night darkness taking over. You closed your eyes and whispered to him.

“Looking at you makes me want to strive for better things, Todoroki-san. Thank you.”

You didn’t give him time to answer or to react. You were too ashamed to look at him, so you just stood up and ran to the kitchen, asking your mother if the dinner was ready.

The boy stood there for a few seconds trying to absolve your words. So that was the reason you were always looking at him from your window. He couldn’t understand exactly why, but knowing he inspired you, brought him an unexpected feeling of satisfaction and calmness.

He smiled and followed you to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
> Just want to remind you that I'm not a native english-speaker, so you probably have encountered a few mistakes and weird sentences, I apologize for that!
> 
> @mashed potatos, sorry it took me so long. This one is for you!


End file.
